


Love Is

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, Storytelling, Too too many personifications related to nature pls forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired MakoHaru, Haru confesses his entire love life involving Makoto, to Makoto, in a form of a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> makoharu has consumed me and nothing hurts

"Haru...tell me a bedtime story," Makoto drawled as he slipped into the bed and under the blanket with Haru. After a long, hard day in school and his mind wishing to abandon the newfound duties and responsibilities he had, all he hoped for was just to spend the start of his busy weekend with his childhood sweetheart.

"You're acting like a child, s-stop that," Haru sputters, and turns away to face the wall of one of the rooms in a apartment they just bought together a few weeks ago in Tokyo. "Haru-chan, please?" Makoto has now shuffled his body towards Haru, pressing his warmth against his boyfriend's.

A sigh echoes through the tiny room, as the background rings of busy Tokyo night traffic, and technicolour lights flash dimly about on the ceiling. Moments were spent with both staring at the ceiling when suddenly,

"The faster I get on with this, the faster I get to sleep, right?"

"Yeah. I'll give you a kiss too, if you want."

Damn, that's a good offer, was all that was in Haruka's mind at that instant.

So he starts.

"Once upon a time--" Haruka speaks slowly and softly, just loud enough for Makoto to hear before he is rudely interrupted.

"--Haru, that's the most boring starting I've ever heard." "Shut up, who's telling the story here?"

 

Once upon a time, there was a boy. This boy didn't know he was in love, not for a long time. He didn't know about the little tiny blush of love, growing, like a seed, in his heart. He also didn't know that this seed of love of his would soon grow into a love tree, blossoming flowers, flowers so beautiful that passersby would stop and admire the tree for hours on end.

Now that's something.

Just like the seed in his heart, he was young when his love started sprouting. He couldn't remember much of it, really. All he recalled was that when he first saw him, his heart beat just a little faster, his breathing got just a little quicker, his pupils dilated...just a little bit. To think a boy who was tinier than him would do that to him. How _dare_ he.

And it wasn't just his constant sunshine smile that always managed to warm his heart. He came to know his everlasting selflessness, those warm eyes, the change of tone whenever he calls the boy by his name, sometimes he'd wonder how he managed to soak it all in at once. He found it more surprising that even he managed to comprehend the face he makes when he kisses him breathless, those emerald eyes locking upon his, the way he holds him whenever they're slow dancing.

As the sapling in his heart grew, so did they. Soon enough, although unexpected, the small and seemingly vulnerable boy shot up as well. Who did he think he was, suddenly growing to be way taller than the boy? It was another thing the boy had to come to understand. However, it seemed like only his physical structure changed, leaving that same smile and warm heart to withstand the tests of time. The things he did to make the boy's heart flutter...didn't change as well. With each passing day, the tree gained its nutrients from his sleeping face, those flushed cheeks when he's embarrassed, the slight rise and fall of his body as he rests.

All trees had to go through periods of hardship, the boy's tree was no exception. From countless stormy nights to the occasional wrath of Mother Nature, the tree in the boy's heart went through them all. There was a time where the boy thought he'd lost the source of light for the tree. At times, he felt it wilt. Most times, he felt blind, unable to see that his light source was always in front of him, unwavering. Turns out October had come, the season of impending death. Similarly, part of the boy died as the leaves fell from the tree and its branches were bare against the harsh winds and the cold, wintery light. A season where the hills are drenched in fog and the rivers are pure mist; where noons dust by, twilights linger, and midnights stay. A season of prolonged darkness.

But the boy knew there would always be Spring, he knew the river would flow again after it was frozen. Even when the cold winds droned on and death swept throughout the landscape, he kept the thought of Spring in his mind. All for the sake of him.

Surely enough, Spring invited him with that same face, half lidded eyes with a smile that could light up the world. Sure, seasons come and go, things change, people change. But _him?_ Timeless.

To the boy, change wasn't the only constant, only because he proved himself to be there for the boy no matter what. The boy looked to him for support, for strength, and at times, motivation, to remember why and for whom he lived. It came to the boy's understanding that all this time, he had been nothing but in absolute love with him.

 

A pause. "That's _you_ , I'm talking about _you_ ," Haru murmured when he finished, placing his forefinger on Makoto's nose.

Another pause. "So, you love me?" Makoto says teasingly with a smirk on his face. If Makoto could blush anymore, he would.

 _"Love?"_ Haru giggled ever-so-lightly against Makoto's distinct collarbone. "What's that?" He continued, travelling upwards to press his lips onto his lover's, eyes shut. Haruka could feel as Makoto's lips curve upwards, and in that moment, he knew that he had fell in love all over again, just a little bit.

Their sentiments joined into one stillness; so still that their breathing seemed to belong to another world, apart from them. Although this boy now considered himself as ordinary, nothing special, Makoto knew that he was the most extraordinary individual ever created, the one and only.

"If I knew what love was, it's because of you," Makoto whispered into Haru's ear just as Haru was drifting off to sleep. “Goodnight, Haru," Makoto breathes just as he places a peck on his forehead. I guess there's just something that one has that makes the other feel alive.

That lone tree wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i downloaded a writing application, opened it, typed out one sentence and this happened. at one point i didn't even think i'd hit 1000 words, don't think so much about this i just wrote it for fun but i still hope you like it!
> 
> this is my first fic ever and also possibly my last, it was fun writing it!


End file.
